Cold as You
by lunalovegood134
Summary: Hermione frowned as she remembered that day, back when she re-took her 7th year. She had been dating Draco for a year, the two of them having decided to have a year alone with each other to mourn their loses. Draco had changed since the war, or so Hermione had thought.
1. Cold As You

**Cold as You**

**Hermione Granger **

**Draco Malfoy**

_**Hermione frowned as she remembered that day, back when she re-took her 7th year. She had been dating Draco for a year, the two of them having decided to have a year alone with each other to mourn their loses. Draco had changed since the war, or so Hermione had thought.**_

_***Flashback***_

_Hermione was making her way to Potions class, excited because it was the only class that she had with Draco that day. She entered the Dungeons and froze when she heard a familiar chuckle coming from her right. Darting quickly in that direction, Hermione made as little noise possible, and entered a classroom that probably hadn't been used for years. She froze at the sight before her, not comprehending what she saw. Hearing a giggle, she finally broke out of the trance like state, realizing what was happening. Right in front of her, Hermione's boyfriend of one year was snogging Pansy Parkinson. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes filled with tears**. **She ran from the Dungeons, knocking into people as she did, not even stopping to apologize. "Hermione?" She didn't stop when Ginny called her name, and then Harry and Ron, she just kept running, not knowing where she was going._

_***End Flashback***_

_**Now, it was 3 years later and Hermione was getting ready to go on stage. She was now dating Ron, and she knew that he loved her no matter what. Hermione had sent Draco two front row tickets, knowing that he wouldn't come unless Pansy could be brought along.** **She had a plan, Hermione would play the first few songs, then have Ron come out and help her with a new song. And then he would help with another song that she had written for the redhead in question. She played the first set of 10 songs and then waiting until the crowed quieted down.**_

_**"I think its time for a new song, fresh off the press." She joked, smiling slightly as the crowd laughed. "Ron, come out here and help me with this will you?" The cheers were deafening as Ron ran out on stage, carrying a guitar. "I wrote this song about someone everyone here knows, Draco Malfoy." Every head turned to look at the blonde in question with his girlfriend. "Draco, you broke my heart, and I wrote this song soon after, I figured it was time for you to hear it." She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but her body betrayed her, a single tear slipping down her face as Ron began to strum his guitar, standing beside her. **_

_**"You have a way of coming easily to me**_

_**And when you take, you take the very best of me**_

_**So I start a fight cause I need to feel something**_

_**And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**_

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**_

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

_**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray**_

_**And I stood there loving you and wished them all away**_

_**And you come away with a great little story**_

_**Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you"**_

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**_

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

_**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you**_

_**And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you**_

_**(Died for you)**_

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**Every smile you fake is so condescending**_

_**Counting all the scars you made**_

_**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**I've never been anywhere cold as you"**_

_**Her mouth fell open for a second when she looked down and found Draco snogging Pansy. Fine, that was it, she gave up. Wiping her tears, Hermione let a laugh escape into the microphone. "How about one more song? This time, written just for Ron here." Ron had a surprised look on his face. A chair was brought out and she got him to sit before she started to sing...**_

_**A/N: hey guys! So, I know it was terrible, it was rushed, but I had to post something! The first chapter for Their Own Little World is being postponed since my phone is a drunk retard and deleted everything *face palm* anyways... I'm starting on a Rose and Scorpious fic, and maybe a second chapter for this story with the song for Ron if I get reviews. Well, I Guess that's it! Drop me a review sometime huh? K thanks! Bye :) **_


	2. Smile

**Smile**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**Recap:** Hermione let a laugh escape into the microphone. "How about one more song? This time, written just for Ron here." Ron had a surprised look on his face. A chair was brought out and she got him to sit before she started to sing...

**A/N: **by the way, disclaimer: the song from the first chapter belongs souly to my inspiration Taylor Swift. The song in this chapter belongs to the lovely Avril Laugene and any other songs that I ever use in this story belong to whoever sings it or originally sang it. And also, all characters used in this story belong to my Queen Joanne K. Rowling and last time I checked, I was not an amazing british writer, I'm not british at all

_A grin was on Hermione's face as she started, the music faster then her other songs, this one happier too. "I suggest you cover the younger ones ears." She said into the microphone, turning to wards Ron. "This songs called Smile." She said to him, talking into the microphone as well. _

_**"You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**But you don't really give a sh*t**_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause you're f*cking crazy rock'n'roll"**_

_It had come as a surprise to Hermione when she found out that Ron loved rock'n'roll. But she hadn't cared, if anything, she fell in love with the boy even more, begging him to play one of her own many rock records that she hid under her bed. The two of them bobbing their heads along to the music. And singing along, Hermione falling into his side, laughing. _

_**"Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now its not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I"**_

_Hermione had turned back towards the audience once again, a smirk on her face when she saw that Draco had pushed Pansy away and was looking up at her with awe. She looked away from him and towards the rest of the audience, continuing to sing as she remembered what had caused the pre-chorus._

_A few months after the break up, Hermione had already changed a considerable amount, but when Ron found her, she was crying by the lake at the Burrow. "Hermione?" He asked, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?" "I don't know who I am anymore Ron." Hermione whispered, tears still falling."Hey, what's your name?" He asked, turning her to look at him. "Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our age, war hero, brains of the 'Golden Trio. You can be whoever, or whatever you want." Ron looked at her intensely, blue eyes staring right into her brown ones, and she smiled. Hermione smiled for the first time in months. In that second, Ron leaned forwards and kissed her gently, Hermione tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back._

_**"Last night I blacked out I think**_

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_

_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_

_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again**_

_**Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_The music slowed down, as Hermione turned towards Ron once again, smiling at him. _

_**"You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel*like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile**_

_**I-I**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smile"**_

_Ron was grinning at Hermione. He stood and walked towards her, taking his hand in his, leaning down, and kissing her, right in front of the whole audience. Cheers were heard, along with whistles and catcalls, Hermione smiled against Ron's lips, ignoring the audience for a moment. They pulled away after a minute, turning back to face the audience, Hermione making a heart with hers hands towards them. "Thank you all." She said into the microphone, giggling as she did. _

_**Well, there's Hermione's song to Ron! I hope you guys like it :D don't forget to review and favourite, and tell me if I should get Ron to sing Hermione a song k, well, thanks guys! Bye! :)**_


End file.
